eat_the_rude_big_bangfandomcom-20200214-history
Art claims
What are claims? All authors will turn in summaries of their fics at the designated time. The artists will then have a week to look over all summaries submitted for this round. The claims process is completely anonymous, so the artists will not know who wrote which fic. On claims day, the artists will submit their top 5 picks and will be matched with their first available choice. Once you are matched with a partner, the mods will send out an introduction email. If not all fics are claimed in the first round, a second round of claims will open allowing artists to chose an additional fic. If claims go for a second round, it will be open to non-registered artists. How to prepare Authors- Your rough drafts must be 80% complete with remaining scenes outlined to be eligible to submit a summary for claims. If you are submitting a second fic, one of them must be 100% complete. (They do not have to be beta-read or edited at this point, but the story must be there.) This requirement is to ensure that authors going through to art claims are on the right track to having their works finished by the final deadline. Accepted file formats -You may submit drafts and summaries in any of these formats: DOC, DOCX, or RTF. You may also submit a link to a Google Doc (view only). -Please do not submit drafts as individual chapters. Please include all words in one document. -All drafts and summaries must be typed. Please do not send an image of your handwritten notes. (No matter how lovely your penmanship may be). Do I need a beta? At this point, no. You will only need to have a rough draft of your work submitted, though we do ask that you put your best effort into spelling, punctuation, grammar and storytelling. If you have questions or concerns regarding your draft or summary before claims, please contact your mods. We are always willing to help! What information will be needed for claims? title: '''A working title is fine, this can be changed by the author at any time '''pairing: '''List any ship(s) that are seen in the fic, or if you chose to remain ship-less, list as Gen. '''rating: '''Based on content, rate from General, Teen, Mature, or Explicit '''word count: '''list both your current and your projected word count '''warnings: please list all potential triggers or squicks. We want to make sure your artist knows what they are signing up for! summaries: Write a summary of your fic up to 500 words. Be as detailed as you can and provide spoilers (again so your artist knows what they will be getting into.) Only mods and artists will see these summaries, so there will be no spoilers shown to the general public. visual elements: Tell a bit about the general mood or any scenes you think might be visually interesting to an artist. also include a link to the google doc or file. -there will be a google form emailed to all authors to fill out to make this process easier on you.